Playing with words
by edward.obsessed.idiot
Summary: Being a doctor is not easy but the satisfaction it gets when I can save a life is better than anything. My name is Edward Cullen and I am a psychiatrist. Everyday I meet people with crazy problems but nothing had effected me as much as this one.


**SOOO HERE IT IS MY THIRD ONE SHOT... YAYIEEEE ME SOO HAPPIEE TODAY MY FRIEND WON A COMPETITION AND I FINSHED MY ONE SHOT TODAY... SO ITS SORT OF HAPPIE DAY FOR ME :) AND NOW COMING TO THE ONE SHOT IT CONTAINS SORT OF DISTURBING THINGS SOO IF YOU KINDS HATE TORTUROUS STUFF DON'T READ! SO GO AHEAD AND READ ;) AND YA I ALMOST FORGOT THANKS FOR GIVING SUCH A GOOOOOD RESPONSE TO THE LITTLE PURPLE DAIRY I WAS SKY HIGH WHEN I SAW THE HITS BUT PLEASE DO REVIEW EVEN IF ITS A ONE WORD IT MAKE MY DAY :)**

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST DESIRE EDIIEE-POO ;) **

Being a doctor is not easy but the satisfaction it gets when I can save a life is better than anything. My name is Edward Cullen and I am a psychiatrist. Everyday I meet people with crazy problems but nothing had effected me as much as this one. Maybe because this patient didn't come to me for help but I found her in a withered condition.

_One week ago…._

_It was a normal day I was heading back to my house after some grocery shopping but I stopped in my tracks after seeing an all too familiar face. It was James Hunter; he was all over the news. FBI was searching for him, in the past he had abducted girls and tortured them to death and after one was dead he would find another one. I followed him after reaching his place I called the FBI. It was an abandoned warehouse, the area screamed DANGER! I went ahead to take a closer look there was a single window, whose glass was broken. I could see a girl who was gagged and tied. She was wearing ragged shirt. But she wasn't trying to free herself. She was just lying there eyes wide open. They were brown but lifeless. She looked like an empty vessel with no soul. I couldn't see anymore I tried to get in and I was successful. The girl didn't make a single movement, I untied her but James found me, but the girl who was lying lifeless was standing in front me trying to defend me. I couldn't understand why. James pushed her away and came for me. I was not in favor of violence but could surely defend my self when needed, after a few punches and kicks James got bored and took his gun out to shoot me. And there was a gun shot but the bullet didn't hit me. It hit James the FBI was here and James was dead on the spot._

That's how I found bella. Isabella marie swan, a 24 years orphan who made her own life but everything was destroyed when james abducted her. After james died the FBI tried to talk to her but she didn't respond to them, the only person she responded to was me. She flinched if anyone would touch her with the exception of me. After seeing this I talked to FBI for letting bella stay with me after much discussion they allowed it seeing bella won't even talk to them let alone come with them. Bella has been same since the day I found her, all she did was nod or shook her head at my questions. The only word she had spoken was 'bella' to correct me when I called her Isabella. I was starting to loose my hope with her. And the only person who knew the way to out my problem was mom. Maybe its time to visit forks and I guess I deserve a vacation. Hope bella agrees to it.

"Ummm…. bella I was thinking about visiting my mom for a month, want to join me?"

She thought for a moment then nodded her head in a yes. I went back to my work I knew trying to make small talk with her was useless.

"Edward" I heard her say my name. Hearing her talk, most importantly say my name did weird things to me. It was funny how my body reacted I felt like a teenager again.

"Yeah"

"Can you do something for me?"

"Yeah temme"

"Before leaving can we sell my house?"

"Ummm okay but can I ask why?"

She stared out of the window and said "Because it is the place were it all started"

* * *

><p>It took me a week to deal with bella's house. It was easier because she didn't want anything from there except some of her clothes and personal belongings. While packing her stuff I found out bella did her MA in writing and after reading some of her work I was spell bounded. She had a way with the words. It was ironical how the girl who loved to play with words now seldom spoke few. And after seeing her pictures I felt like I lost something. Her eyes weren't dead and blank, they were soulful and deep. Right now we were on our way to forks and I hope it could help bella. That was my whole reason for the visit.<p>

When everyone heard about my visit my brother and sister though it would be a great idea to take their vacation too. And my mother was ecstatic about it; she gets to be with all of her children together again. Bella was sound asleep when we reached my parents house. After the little reunion with my mom and my family I carried our luggage inside and then I lifted bella bridal style and took her to the guest room next to mine. When I told my family everything about bella they had a remorseful look at there face. But it was Rose, Emmett's wife, who broke the silence.

"We'll do our best to help bella" she said with a determined expression. And at that moment I knew my decision was right.

It has been three weeks since I have been in forks. Bella had improved; she smiled a bit and even started talking to others. Right now I was in my room, doing nothing but resting. There was a knock on my door and when I opened my eyes I saw rose standing there.

"Hey"

"Hey rose, everything fine?"

"Umm, yeah just wanted to talk to you about bella"

"About what?"

She took a deep breathe and said "Edward has bella talked to about happened to her during the year she with that creep"

I merely shook my head "I tried but she won't tell me anything"

"Edward I guess that what keeping her from letting it go, we women can't keep things to our self and if we do it affects us. She needs to get it out of her?"

"I have _tried_ rose believe me but she just won't budge"

"Have you tried making her angry? To force it out of her"

I shook my head

"Think about it Edward it could help"

"It can backfire rose"

"I know but it could work I have seen the fire in bella's eyes, she could survive this"

"Okay, but I can't do it. Saying her stuff to make her angry, to hurt her…. I can't do it"

She just smirked knowingly at me.

"You love her, don't you?"

She caught me off guard. I cared for bella, I didn't want her to get hurt but did I love her. I knew the answer.

"Yes"

Rose decided it would be best if she was did the deed of making bella angry because one look at rose and anyone who didn't knew her could believe she is the ice queen but the actual rose is quite opposite and since bella didn't knew that it was perfect. Everyone was in the back yard playing while bella sat in the kitchen reading. It was the perfect opportunity. Rose went and sat beside bella and I eavesdropped while hiding behind the wall.

She huffed and started "Bella aren't you those oversensitive types! Trying to get everyone's sympathy"

Bella looked shock no one in this house had ever been anything but polite and sweet to her.

"I don't know what you are talking about" she said in a soft timid voice

"HUH! Give me a break SO you were 'abducted' by a creep and a year later you were rescued big deal. GET OVER IT!"

Bella looked like some one punched her in the gut. Her face contracted in the pain, she didn't say anything. I was about to step in when she spoke.

"Yeah it was _nothing_ Rosalie. **NOTHING**. He just tortured the hell out of me a whole year. Killed people in front of me mercilessly while I was blindfolded. So I could only hear there shout for help, there screams of agony"

Her was voice calm and tight it was giving me creeps by the she was talking. Venom was flowing through her voice. In so long for the first time my vulnerable bella looked dangerous.

"Many people thing that 'creep' abducted girl for his sexual pleasure but boy they are wrong" she laughed humorlessly and went and stood in front of rose.

"Want to know what he did?" she whispered in rose's ear and moved to the near window and stared out.

"He used to tie me to large slabs of ice while I was wearing nothing but shreds of clothing. He loved watching me squirm and he waited till the whole slab melted. And when my body would be numb he world draw patterns on my legs and hands by a knife. I couldn't feel anything but just see _my_ blood flow on _my_ hands and legs and later when my senses would came back to me I would scream in the agony and he enjoyed it. It was music to his ears. His words not mine."

A Shudder ripped through me after hearing this. I wanted to go back to the night when James died and torture him to death. By ripping him apart, limb by limb for doing this to my bella. For making her suffer, for hurting her.

"I didn't leave that warehouse for a **year**! When Edward found me I though it was yet another game of his but when he defended me when James found him I knew this wasn't an act. This was someone trying to save me from the clutches of that monster. When I stood in front of Edward, I knew if I wouldn't had james would have shot him then and there I couldn't let that happen. And when he died I wanted to do a happy dance in front of his _BLOODY DEAD BODY_"

"He didn't do anything but abduct me from my own house, my safe harbor. And killed my only parental figure I ever had, Charlie, my neighbor. In front of me. And it was **NOTHING**!" she shouted.

Bella broke down. She was curled like a ball on the floor, I knew she needed me. I went inside and wrapped my arms around her. She was weeping for her loss, her pain. She hugged me tightly like she was afraid I would leave her. I carried her to my room. And she just cried and cried while I held her. Words were not needed; we were content in the silence. Bella fell asleep out of exhaustion. But she was peaceful. I looked at the broken angel who slept soundly beside me and mourned for her pain. After a while I let the sleep take over and I enjoyed a dreamless night.

_Six months later…._

I was in my cabin thinking about how my life had change in past 8 months. And the reason for it was bella, _my_ bella . After her break down at forks, next morning her eyes changed. They weren't dead anymore they showed its pain and loss but it also had a spark, a hope that everything would work out in the end. I explained to bella rose didn't mean the things she did it was a plan to open her up. And she did understand. Bella started writing again. She completed her first book 'Brave'. It was based on the year she spent with james but still she came out of it brave. But I never knew that her book would separate her from me. Yes bella was leaving for New York today to meet the publishing company. And if the deal was sealed she was thinking about shifting there. Only if I could have enough balls to confess my love for there were chances of her not leaving. Bella flight was leaving in an hour and I didn't go to the airport, saying I had an important meeting. Like a coward I hid in my den.

It had been a week since bella's I had ignored her all her messages, phone calls and e-mails. Her book was getting published and I knew I couldn't come between her happiness. I could never do that. I worked late nights because there was no one waiting for me at home. I always kept thinking about what ifs. What if I would have confessed my feelings for her? What if she felt the same for me? But they were just what ifs. When I reached home I was surprised to see it unlock, the only persons who had a keys to my apartment were bella and alice. Maybe Alice thought of paying a visit to her pathetic brother. But I was surprised to see bella sitting in the dinning room.

"You are late" she said not turning her head towards me

"Umm… yeah I had some work to be done"

She just nodded

"Any reasons for the impromptu visit" please say you missed me I prayed in my mind

"Yeah I forgot something, something I couldn't be happy without it in my life and it's really precious"

"Oh! What is it?" I said trying my best to control my sadness

She didn't answer me but came and stood in front of me.

"This"

And crashed her lips with mine. I was shocked, I couldn't respond for a second but then I started responding kissing bella was 1000 times better than my fantasies. Then it fell into pieces, I was that something she forgot and couldn't live without. I was really precious to her. After this realization I gave everything I had in the kiss. Our lips moved in synch not an awkward moment. Everything was just perfect. In fact it was brilliant. When we parted we still kept our foreheads joined.

"I take that you got that _something_"

"Oh! You think that? I think I had it with me all the time" then she winked at me.

"I can never win a argument against you. Can I? "

"Umm….. nawwwwwwww" she laughed and then leaned near my ear and whispered

"After all I LOVE playing with words" and I groaned and she laughed a bit more. So after all pathetic life turned out to be QUITE brilliant. And i found the love of my life when i least expected it. I must say I am a luck bastard.

**I KNOW QUIET CHEESY ENDING BUT HEY THERE IS MORE TO COME THERE IS A EPILOGUE FOR THIS ONE SHOT... HOW THEY ARE GOING TO BE IN FUTURE AS A COUPLE FIRSTLY I THOUGH ABOUT ADDING IT OVER HERE BUT THIS ENDING SEEMED PERFECT AND I DIDN'T WANTED TO DISTURB IT... sO LOVE IT OR HATE IT DO REVIEW IT ;) WILL UPDATE THE EPILOGUE IN A DAY OR TWO ~E.O.F**


End file.
